Unexpected Sparks
by steadyasbella94
Summary: Just like any othe day but Luna gets an impulse and acts on it. Hermione is very un-Hermione-ish so Ginny checks on her, and ends up with a few questoins of her own. Will they follow their hearts, or reject their feeling. This is better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

_**UNEXPECTED SPARKS**_

**I know I am easily distracted, but you will have to deal with it. I had this idea as I was cutting the grass and listening to Taylor Swift at the same time. (Takes talent let me tell you.) And Harry Potter has been on my brain and so a story is born!**

** If I owned Harry Potter I would be a gazillionair but I'm not so I don't.**

We are walking back up to the castle from sitting by the lake, but once rain clouds appeared we got up. "It's like my dad says…." She never finished her sentence. We started off discussing the D.A. but as it usually does with Luna the conversation was turned to the non-existing 'Nargles'.

"Luna for god's sake there is no such thing as a Nargle!" I yell as we walk half hoping she would turn around and leave me alone once I yelled. But I can sense her presence as I walk, going just a bit faster than I was moments before. The sky is getting darker by the second.

"If you would wear the glasses you could see…" her mystical voice was interrupted again by my own.

"If there was such thing Hagrid, McGonagall, someone other than you and your father would have relived they existed! So please…" This time I was cut off, but not with her words. Her soft lips met my own, and I couldn't help but give in the young Ravenclaw. This was not at all what I had in mind when she found me after potions wanting to talk.

Her hand made its way into mine and I felt a drop of rain hit me and another and another. After what felt like forever, yet not long enough I pushed her away. "I… Luna…We can't… I've got to go!" I say as I start to run inside and all the way to the Gryffindor tower. I say the password and run through the common room up to my own room where I fall and close my eyes as tight as I can.

Not realizing I was crying until I started to sob, I whipped my eyes and pulled the cover over my head. I'm not sure why I'm crying, if anything I think I'm crying because well I liked kissing her, if I didn't I would have pushed her away immedatly. Right?

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Lavender asks me. **(Did you know who it was, or did I totally just blow you away?" ** I hadn't noticed she was in the room until she said something.

I clear my throat "oh… Yes, I'm fine."

"If you want to talk about it, to a girl I mean, I would listen." Lavender says.

I sniffle and say "No. I'm okay. But thank you." I hear the door shut and peek out from under the blanket to see if she left and she had.

_Luna and I are in the dungeons, we are alone, and its late we are once again arguing. Next thing I know I've backed into a desk, and suddenly her lips are on mine. _

_ At first I start to say 'no' but I couldn't, I didn't want to. I give in and kiss her back, the Ravenclaw pushes me against the desk further so that I lean back onto it. I moan as her hand finds my neck, I feel her smile as if she had planned this. _

_ Her hands start to roam my body, my own on her waist and back, but she has trouble staying still and her right hand makes it way to my thigh, and moves higher, higher…. "Hermione." Snape says._

_ "Hermione!" Since when does Snape call me by my first name? Luna was getting off of me and dusting off her robes. "Hermione!"_

"Yes Professor?"

"What are you talking about?" Lavender shakes her head "Only you would have a dream about school."

"Sorry, didn't realize it was a dream." A dream? Since when do I dream about letting Luna Lovegood take me. Lovegood, maybe her name has some truth to it. I need to stop this! "Argh!" I toss the blankets off and go into the bathroom "Lavender? Could you have Ron and Harry tells my classes I am not feeling well and staying in bed?"

"Yeah." I hear through the door. "You sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, I think I just ate something that wasn't any good." I lied to my roommate.

I sit in the bathroom until I hear that she is once again gone. I slowly open the door and walk out to grab some clothes to take a shower, and clear my head a little.

**Ginnys P.O.V.**

I walk into the Great Hall to grab some breakfast before Transfiguration and sit across from Harry and Ron. "Hey guys, where's 'Mione?" I ask grabbing a piece of toast.

"Want…Flen…oo…ood."

"Harry would you mind translating that for me?" I look at Ron in disgust.

"Hermione, had Lavender tell us she ate something bad yesterday and isn't feeling well." Harry says "I'm kind of worried, would you mind checking on her, for us?"

I never can say 'no' to Harry "Sure, but first I have class." I say as I stand and make my way to class after waving to Harry and my pig of a brother.

I Get to McGonagall's class room just in time and sit at my normal desk next to Luna. "Hey Luna."

She looks at me "Hello, Ginny. How are you today?"

I smile at the Ravenclaw "I'm a little worried, but other than that fine. How about you?"

"Good, Daddy sent me the newest Issue of the Quibbler. Why are you worried?"

"Harry and Ron said Hermione isn't feeling well." Luna's face turns to worry.

I haven't ever seen Luna upset or worried so it was odd but I forgot about the second I hear McGonagall "Miss Lovegood, Miss Weasley, something you would like to share?"

"No Professor McGonagall." We say at the same time.

After class I tell Luna I would see her latter and went up the Gryffindor tower and knock on Hermione's door. "Come in."

"Hey are you feeling okay?" I look to see a red and puffy eyed Girl. This is not what I expected. "What happened?" I sit on the edge of her bed.

"I have never in all my life been so…so…." She searched for the right word "Confused!"

"Why? What happened did you and Ron get in a fight again?"

Tears are running down the older girls face "I…no. the opposite really."

"You and Ron…" my eyes got big but she shook her head.

"I was kissed, and I am now just looking for answers." We were both silent for I while then out of nowhere "Ginny will you do something for me?"

"Ahh, sure. What do you need?" I look at her.

"Promise not to get mad. I just want to see something."

"'Mione, I won't get mad I promise."

She seemed to accept this and nodded "Close your eyes, please."

I do and I sit there for a moment before I feel it, Hermione's lips pressed upon mine, she is full of surprises today, I open my eyes and she pulls away. She stands up and starts to pace around her room.

Unable to move from shock I sit on her bed staring into space trying to figure out what the hell just happened. I hear her mumble to herself but I still can't think strait. After a moment I shake myself out of the trance I was in and ask "And do I get to know why you just molested my lips?"

She stops and looks at me almost like she forgot I was here "Oh… ahh…Research."

"That I bull and you know it." I look at the older girl.

She sits back on her bed "Someone kissed me. and I kissed back. And I liked it."

"So far I with you." I take her hand in mine to comfort her

"I didn't think I would. I never even thought about it, at all."

"And now I'm lost. You have to speak in full sentences." Never would I have thought I would have to say that to Hermione Granger.

"Iissedareel" is all I understood.

"Ahh Hermione, I have no idea what you just said." I gave her a small smile.

"I KISSED A GIRL!" she yells and throws her face into her pillow "And I liked it." She lifts her head to tell me this.

I start to understand she is going but still not sure as to why she kissed me. "and you kissed me, because?"

"I wanted to see if I was attracted to all girls or just her."

"And your verdict?" I smile at her when she looks at me.

"Sorry you aren't my type." She smiled.

"oh well I guess I'll have to settle for Harry." I say dramatically. Hermione rolls her eyes and hits me with a pillow.

"What?" I ask. "So who?"

She looks at me in confusion "Who, Who?"

"The kiss. Do I know her? Is she In Gryffindor? Please tell me it isn't Parkinson. Or any other Slytherin, Is she a Slytherin? Was it random? Or did she set it up?"

"Oh that 'who'. Well Yes. No. It is not Parkinson. Not in Slytherin. And I think it was random." She smiles at me.

**This will have at least one more chapter and might even become a longer story if I get enough positive reviews. So if you like you know what to do!**


	2. Chapter 2

**As I said here is chapter 2. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed this story you are all awesome! And I'm just kinda writing this as it pops into my head so I have no idea where this will end up.**

** I do not own.**

** Ginny P.O.V.**

It has been almost two weeks since Hermione told me what happened, and out of curiosity I've been watching her. The only thing is, she knows I'm watching and is very careful in what she does in case others are too.

From what Hermione told me I know the girl but she isn't in Gryffindor, nor is she in Slytherin, but that's pretty much it. That narrows it down but I know a few Hufflepuffs and even more Ravenclaws. So just off the top of my head I can name some like, Cho Chang, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Padma Patil. And some more if I thought about it.

But I haven't seen Hermione with anyone other than Harry and Ron. "Hey, Luna. What are you doing?" I ask her because she is wearing odd pink glasses that have two different colored lenses.

"I was looking for wrakspurts as people walk by." Luna looks at me "You have a few, but I've seen worst. Like Hermione, her head is full of them. I think it's because she reads a lot, wrakspurts like to hide in books." Luna looks at a 2nd year that walks by. I sit on the bench next to the Ravenclaw and she looks at me. "Here see what I mean?" Luna pulls out a second pair of the odd glasses from her purse. I put on the glasses and look in the same direction as Luna and I see Harry, Ron and Hermione talking. A few glowing sparks are around Ron's head, then more around Harrys, And about twice as much around Hermione.

I look at Luna Going to say something, but stop. The look on her face is the same looks I give harry, or Ron gives Lavender. She's in love. I follow her eyes and I notice she is looking at Hermione. "I was talking to a friend the other day and she was very confused. And she is never confused, always logical and put together."

"Why was she confused?" Luna asks gently.

"Someone kissed her." Luna's head falls a little. "She never told me who, but she was trying very hard to make sense of it. She even kissed me to see if she likes all girls or just the one that kissed her."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. She said she liked the girl that kissed her but no one else." Lunas eyes light up when I tell her this. "She just isn't sure, where to go now that she knows."

Luna looks at me her eyes have tears in them. "I thought she didn't tell you who kissed her." Her voice even more airy than before.

"I saw you look at her. You love her."

She nods "I do. But I might have scarred her away. She has been avoiding me since I kissed her."

I hug the blond "She just isn't sure of herself, Hermione likes to know the facts, learn everything about something before she jumps in, and she can't, not with you. You are her opposite, you go with what feel right, and look for things that no one can prove are even alive." I smile, as she laughs a little.

"Ginny will you help me with something?" Lunas eyes meet my own.

** Hermiones P.O.V.**

I pull on my sweat shirt and read the paper in my bed 'meet me in the library at 11:30 tonight I want to talk to you. Ginny' the note read. I see it is already 10:45 and leave my room going to the common room. "Hey Harry, I'm going to meet Ginny I'll see you either latter, or in the morning. Goodnight."

Harry has a wide grin "Have a goodnight Hermione." I look at him wondering what he is up to but turn and go out the door and make my way to the library.

**Harrys P.O.V.**

A pillow hits me from the other side of the couch "What?"

"Did you have to smile so big? Where you trying to tell her what was happening?" Ginny asks as she pulls off my cloak on invisibility.

"I can't help it. She has been a mess and finally knowing what's going on, I now understand what she hasn't been paying attention when ever Luna walks by, or when someone says her name how her eyes light up."

"Well then, I'm sorry." Ginny comes closer until we are almost nose to nose. Then she softly kisses me.

**Luna P.O.V.**

"Ginny?" I hear Hermione say as she comes around the corner.

"Sorry Ginny, had to be somewhere else." I tell her.

She looks at "What's going on?"

"Hermione I need to talk to you." I sit and she does the same. The candle lighting her face and some of her golden brown hair.

She looks at me waiting "I really like you I think I might even love you." Shock is all I see in her brown eyes. "You know how I know?" she shakes her head. "For you I would give up hunting Crumpled Horned Snorkacks for you, I would stop myself from telling people about Nargles when I see mistletoe, I will read everything right side up even when it doesn't make sense, I will stop wearing butter beer caps if you don't like it, and I don't care if some of your wrakspurts decided to make me dizzy too. And as I am saying all of this I realize that I do love you, because without you I wouldn't want to do any of those things."

Hermione has tears "You don't have to stop Hunting Nargles or talking about Crumpled horned Snorzicks." I can't help the giggle as she messes it up so much. "I like it when you read upside down, I wouldn't care if you wanted to wear a trash bag as a dress, and I would be happy to share my wrakspurts with you. Because just thinking about you leaves me dizzy." She smiles at me bigger than I have ever seen before. "I love you to Luna, I just didn't know it until now."

I stand and she does the same, and she kisses me but I pull away "Snorkack." She looks confused. "Crumpled Horned Snorkack." She smiles again and her lips meet my own.

"Well maybe you help me learn about these things?" she asks as she pulls away.

"What are girlfriends for?" I retort.

**I'm not sure if I will write more on this or not. If you guys want more tell me and I will but for now I'm finished.**

** Review! **


End file.
